


Along a String of Notes

by soymilklatte



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, All Human, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Rose awakes to her neighbour playing the recorder every morning. All human AU. From a prompt on DoctorRosePrompts.





	Along a String of Notes

She had moved into her new flat three months ago and every single morning since she has been awakened by the person living next door to her. She doesn't think she has ever seen them, she isn't even certain if they are a man or a woman, never-mind an actual physical description, the only thing she knows for certain is that they are musically inclined. If she's being honest, she does enjoy it. It is far nicer than any alarm clock she has ever had and she hasn't been late to work once since moving in.

It took some research on Rose's part but she's fairly certain that the music she hears every morning is being played on a recorder. Honestly she hadn't even been sure what a recorder was (it isn't exactly the most popular choice of instrument) but it is charming and she wouldn't mind hearing more; she just wishes it didn't have to be quite so early every single day. It's all well and good on days she has to work but she wouldn't mind having a bit of a lie in on days that she has mornings off.

Still, her serenade has begun and that means it is time to get out of bed. Or at least that's what it means today. Once she arrives in the building's lobby she stops for a moment and looks at some of the other residents coming and going and to the people on the walk outside; she wonders if any of them are her mysterious musician.

Rose works at Copper's Rare Books and is cataloging some recent additions to their inventory when an older man comes into the shop. He has dark hair cut into a Beatles-like style, along with plaid trousers, a dark coat, and a white shirt; it should look ridiculous, and on anyone else it would, but somehow, she cannot imagine him dressed any other way. “Hello. May I help you find anything?”

He turns quickly, as though surprised to see her, “Oh, yes, hello. Could you point me towards your music books?”

She shows him to the music section and goes back to her work. Half and hour later a stack of books appear on her desk.

“I think these will do just fine,” He says, with a smile.

Rose rather likes his smile. There is something charmingly old fashioned and yet timeless about this man and she finds herself intrigued by him. He is easily, at least, twenty-five years older than her from what she can suss out after a few moments with him but something in her wants to know him better, wants to know more about him. She looks through the books he's chosen so that she can mark the prices, and stall for some time whilst she thinks of a topic they can chat about without her interest and curiosity being too obvious, when she notices, “You play the recorder?”

“I do. Have for years. Wonderful instrument although perhaps a bit out of fashion these days.”

She smiles, “It's just that I have a neighbour who also plays the recorder. Every morning, like clockwork. I don't even bother to set my alarm anymore since I have come to trust that a live concert will wake me.”

He looks a bit sheepish, “Around 6AM or thereabouts?”

“Yes, how did... it's you?”

“I'm afraid it might be. I do apologize. You see, the flat next to mine has been vacant for several months and I simply hadn't realized that you had moved in. I am terribly sorry to have disturbed you.”

Rose shakes her head, “No, no, you didn't disturb me,” she says quickly. “Actually, I rather enjoy it. Took a bit of work, mind, to uncover that it was a recorder I was hearing but I love it. Truly.”

“Well, seeing as we're neighbours I should probably introduce myself. Doctor James McCrimmon.”

“Rose Tyler. I'm happy to meet you after all this time. You're a doctor?”

“Well, yes and no. I'm not a medical doctor. I'm have a PhD in physics. I'm a professor at the university and I also help run a music programme at the youth centre.”

“And, I suppose, that is where all of these music books are heading?”

“Precisely.”

Rose gives him the total due, “I expect that you won't let me be late for work tomorrow, right?”

“Wouldn't dream of it. Any requests?”

“Surprise me.”

After a moment, he comes back in the shop, “How do you feel about Beethoven?”

She doesn't really know very much about Beethoven but that couldn't matter less to her right now as she smiles and replies, “I love him.”

The next morning she wakes slowly as her private concert begins. The music always makes her smile, sometimes despite herself, but today is special as she knows the music he chose especially for her. The music the Doctor is playing sounds familiar but she can't quite place it. She stays in bed for a few moments before coming to a decision. 

She pulls on her slippers and a long, over-sized cardigan over her nightie to ward off the early morning chill. She quickly washes her face and brushes her teeth and then runs a brush through her slightly frizzy hair before heading back into her bedroom and pulling on a simple long sleeve dress and some ankle boots. She then heads into her kitchen to start the water boiling for tea. 

Steeling her resolve, she pulls two mugs out of the cabinet. She leaves the Doctor's tea black as she doesn't know how he takes it, picks up the two mugs, and heads next door. He seems surprised and, she thinks, looks a bit shy when he opens the door. It's more than a little adorable.

“Good morning, Doctor. I thought the least I could do is make you a cuppa in thanks for my three months worth of free concerts,” she says with a bright smile.

“Rose, good morning. This is wonderful. Please, come in, come in. Would you care to join me for breakfast?”

“I'd love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
